


Third Strike

by emmycall



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmycall/pseuds/emmycall
Summary: The Makah pack's goal was to go undetected and leave the Quileute packs alone.Local fuck-up, Cheyenne Begay, cannot seem to let that happen.
Kudos: 1





	Third Strike

**Author's Note:**

> The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All other character were made by me. (I am only borrowing Stephanie's characters. Not so much the plot)
> 
> It's not necessary to read the prequel.

Embry watched the scene unfold as he helped clean the kitchen. It was always the same. It was becoming more and more frequent, each time Emily's cousin, Ana, came over it was bound to end in an argument. Embry could tell it was going to be a fight when Ana would bound up the steps and give her daughter over to Quil so he could take her away. The second Clair was out of sight Ana's husband would come in as if on que. 

It was always about his family. Emily hated his family, and Ana would always follow her big cousin's train of thought. 

"Naya is just a drunk! Admit it, Shawn! I don't see why you wanna help her out! If she comes and lives with us over here, all she's gonna do is make the corner store richer!"

"You really gonna bring up addiction? Your family isn't exactly free of them you know!" Shawn noticed Emily flinch at the comment and he lowered his voice. 

"I just think you need to be nicer to her. In my family we don't give up on each other." He voice soft and calm. Embry noted that the only time he won was when Emily would side with him. And the comment he just said struck Emily the wrong way.

"Are you trying to say that our family doesn't help each other out?" Emily asked. Shawn bit the side of his cheek as he shook his head.

"Last time I checked I helped you out by getting you a job here." Emily continued mixing the batter, although her eyes were no longer on the batter, they were staring directly at Shawn. 

Embry could hear two more pack members outside approaching the house. It was Leah and Paul. 

"Our family may not help out like your family does, and frankly I don't think sweeping stuff under the rug is helping, but we do help out." Emily put down the bowl and walked up to Shawn. Emily was so much shorter compared to Shawn, and yet Embry was more afraid of Emily. Embry could hear Leah and Paul turning away from the house as Emily made her two guests sit down.

"Naya would hate it here anyways and you know it." Emily told Shawn. Shawn began to shake. It was another thing Embry noticed, he would always shake when he was mad, Shawn had told them it had something to do with when he had cancer. Embry knew the truth wasn't because he had cancer, but he couldn't tell him or even let the rest of the pack know why. 

"I talked to her she said- I really want to talk about this privately Ana, please." Ana looked at her cousin. Emily nodded as she pointed to the guest room. 

Embry could hear the conversation but he ignored it. Focusing on scrubbing the oven clean, hoping his alpha would let him off the hook.

"You ever met his cousin when you visited Neah Bay?" He heard Emily ask. 

"When I was younger. Marley and I got to meet her. But that was a long time ago. " Embry didn't like bringing up his sister. He always got pitty for it. He was tired of it. But he couldn't tell Emily that so Emily continued to show her pity by hugging him. 

"I have to go Emily. Jake wants us all to meet up in a few and I have to get some stuff." Embry gave her a hug and moved away from her and towards the back door. 

"- cancer's back-" Embry struggled with the door when he heard those words. And quickly opened the door and got out of Emily's house not wanting to hear Ana cry. 

Embry pulled out his phone and texted his sister. 

All the way over in Neah Bay, Naya was getting ready to phase when her phone vibrated. Standing naked in the middle of the forest she checked her phone quickly, wanting to phase quickly as possible. 

_**Accidentally heard about your cousin. Let me know if they need help** _

Ever since she phased three years ago, Naya had been finding new siblings left and right. Embry was the only one that she found by accident. Naya shook her paternal problems out of her head and focused on her cousin, her best friend. 

She phased as she thought about what to do. Two different voices murmured a hello in the back of her head. She ignored them as she tried to figure out how to help her cousin. She couldn't move over to La Push, if the Quileute pack found out about her pack they would be screwed, and her alpha would have no choice but to call it strike two, and send her off into the woods to face the Elder. 

She could try to convince him to come back to Neah Bay but Ana wouldn't hear of it. 

Well _Emily_ wouldn't hear of it. And Ana always does what her precious Emily wants to do.

 _Say that again_. Naya heard her brother's, Tony, voice say. 

_I thought Aiden was going to be on patrol with us not you?_ Naya thought. 

She could already see Tony rolling his eyes. _But my dear Beta who would make sure you two aren't sleeping on the job._

 _Hey, fuck you_ Naya heard her youngest brother (on her _real_ father's side that is), Leon think.

 _Such language from a child!_ Naya laughed. She ran through the woods as she poked fun with her brothers.


End file.
